


Colors

by Serene_sama94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Boys In Love, Drama, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Songfic, Unrequited Love, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Harry suspiraba con fuerza en la cama de aquella habitación que ya era prácticamente suya, contra su pecho abrazaba una de las tantas fotos que había tomado aquella tarde, acariciaba cada instantánea con tanta devoción como si tocara el rostro de su amado, sus ojos delineaban cada uno de los rasgos tan varoniles de los que se había enamorado desde que los vio por primera vez hace cinco años y no pudo evitar el suspiro enamorado que escapo de entre sus labios...Songfic, AU sin magia inspirado en la canción "Colors" de Halsey
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Colors

Harry suspiró con fuerza mientras guardaba la última foto en aquella caja antes de esconderla debajo de su cama, aquel era su más preciado tesoro y no podía permitir que nadie lo viera.

-¡Harry! ¡Es hora de irnos!- gritó su padrino desde la planta baja exaltándole

-¡Ya voy, Sirius!- contestó apurándose, una vez de pie sacudió su pantalón y respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

_Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so  
You said your mother only smiled on her TV show  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old_

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

El joven ojiverde admiraba las maravillosas vistas de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy, no importaba cuantos años tuviera de conocer aquella región, no había una sola vez en la que no se maravillara con sus bellezas.

-Deja ya de babear mini-prongs, por lo menos espera a estar frente a “él”- bromeó el pelinegro mirándole desde el retrovisor

-Sirius, deja de molestar a Harry- susurró Remus regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva al menor, quien se mordió los labios sin poder evitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

No era un secreto para sus padrinos cuanto entusiasmaba al castaño convivir con los Malfoy desde que conoció al joven Draco en el internado al que le enviaron a sus once años, cosa que mejoro al darse cuenta que la Sra. Narcissa era prima de su padrino favorito, ahora cinco años después todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que los jóvenes se volvieran pareja.

_Everything is blue  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue_

_Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue_

Estacionaron frente a la puerta principal donde los Malfoy ya los esperaban, Harry tuvo que respirar profundo en busca de controlar sus malditas hormonas antes de poder bajar del auto.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Lucius Malfoy con su voz de barítono y extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su primo político

-Siempre es un placer- dijo Sirius contestando el abrazo mientras Remus hacía lo propio con Cissy

Mientras los mayores se saludaban Harry por fin reunió el valor para acercarse tímidamente y como siempre sucedía no pudo evitar quedar embelesado con su belleza, sus ojos grises tan hipnóticos, los labios carnosos y sonrosados, le pulcra piel pálida y los rubios cabellos tan claros como si fueran iluminados por la luz de la luna llena…

-Hola Harry- dijo Draco con una sonrisa radiante, acercándose al sonrojado ojiverde

-am… h-hola Draco- tartamudeó un poco y se golpeó internamente por quedar como un tonto frente a él

-Eres tan lindo como siempre- dijo el rubio acercándose para estrecharle entre sus brazos

_You were a vision in the morning  
When the light came through  
I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you  
You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too  
And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you_

_You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like an overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

Harry suspiraba con fuerza en la cama de aquella habitación que ya era prácticamente suya, contra su pecho abrazaba una de las tantas fotos que había tomado aquella tarde en su paseo por el bosque y el posterior picnic con los Malfoy y una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro mientras recordaba aquel pequeño momento que compartieron juntos, aún podía sentir su piel cosquillear donde aquellos suaves dedos le acariciaron al limpiar la mancha de betún en la comisura de sus labios acompañado de la nítida imagen de la amplia y tierna sonrisa que le había dedicado.

-Dios… lo amo tanto- susurró Harry sin lograr borrar aquel bello rostro de su mente

_Everything is blue  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue_

_Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue_

-¿Qué tal el verano?- cuestionó Ron mientras tomaban asiento en la sala de sus dormitorios

-Increíble- dijo Harry con emoción- Sirius y Remus me llevaron a Alemania y Noruega por unos negocios pero pasamos mucho tiempo en las montañas, los paisajes eran increíbles y tomé cientos de fotos.

-¿Y qué tal los Malfoy?- cuestionó con picardía

-Déjalo en paz- dijo Neville tomando asiento frente a sus amigos

-¡Oh vamos! Todos lo sabemos- exclamó el pelirrojo- Ustedes se adoran y no dejan de hacerse ojitos desde el primer día y para tu buena suerte tus padrinos adoran la idea de verte convertido en un Malfoy

-Basta Ron…- pidió el ojiverde por lo bajo sin controlar el violento sonrojo que lo delataba

_You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue  
But you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky  
And you decided purple just wasn't for you_

_Everything is blue  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pulled apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue_

Harry admiraba sus tesoros sentado en el suelo de su habitación del internado, sus amigos habían salido a jugar rugby mientras el acariciaba cada instantánea con tanta devoción como si tocara el rostro de su amado, sus ojos delineaban cada uno de los rasgos tan varoniles de los que se había enamorado desde que los vio por primera vez hace cinco años y no pudo evitar el suspiro enamorado que escapo de entre sus labios

-Oye, Harry…- Draco entró de improviso abriendo la puerta de par en par, detrás de él se encontraba el resto de sus conocidos.

Harry de inmediato y temblando de miedo comenzó a juntar las fotos con premura y desespero, tratando con todas sus fuerzas que nadie las viera mientras prácticamente las arrojaba al interior de la caja.

-¿Qué es esto?- cuestionó el de ojos plateados con diversión tomando una foto que por accidente había llegado hasta sus pies

-¡No Draco!- gritó el ojiverde con pánico tratando de detenerle pero ya era tarde

-… ¿Qué mierda es esto Potter?- murmuró el rubio mirando la foto estupefacto e incluso asqueado

Harry sólo le miraba con el rostro pálido y lágrimas en los ojos

_Everything is grey  
His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue_

_Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue_

El moreno lloraba en la habitación de la casa que le vio crecer, se encontraba hecho un ovillo en la esquina más lejana y oculta del cuarto, aunque las lágrimas aun corrían vivamente por su rostro sus sollozos ya eran apenas audibles, no pudo evitar gemir quedamente al recordar todas sus fotos consumiéndose en el fuego de la chimenea donde Sirius las había arrojado, además no ayudaba seguir escuchando los gritos de sus padrinos que seguían discutiendo.

Por supuesto que había esperado algo así, por eso se esmeró tanto en esconderlo pero aun así aquella reacción le había herido a sobremanera, Sirius estaba furioso con él y había amenazado incluso con internarlo en un psiquiátrico mientras que Remus era más empático y le defendía pues él sabía que en el corazón no se manda, y definitivamente Harry no había elegido enamorarse de Lucius Malfoy.

**FIN**


End file.
